


Soft Insides

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [142]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean and Kids, Episode: s01e03 Dead in the Water, Kids, M/M, dean would be a good dad, sams thoughts on dean with kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:29:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4467173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secretly, Dean loves kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft Insides

**Author's Note:**

> Season 1 episode 3 Dead in the Water

Sam knew that Dean always had a knack for kids.

He could remember when he was little, and Dean used to making him stop crying with a kiss and a hug when he tripped and scraped his knee, or when he was being a brat and would refuse to leave the park to go back to the motel room and Dean would put his hands on his hips like an angry parent and tell him that he would take away an hour of TV time if he didn't get his butt out of that swing. Dean was like that since he was six years old. A single parent.

He wasn't really surprised that Lucas gravitated towards Dean. He was surprised that Dean seemed to bask in his attention.

He'd seen his brother hold a few babies in his early life, rushing them out of a poltergeist infested house or saving them from some dickbag demon. But he'd never seen Dean so happy to speak to a child before, or looking so prideful for being the one that Lucas communicated with. It made Sam look at his brother in a very different way, if he was being honest.

Dean was really a big softy inside, and Sam couldn't help think that Dean would make a great father.

 


End file.
